Taylor Swift Songs, REWRITTEN
by lolgirl607
Summary: Here is a collection of songs by Taylor Swift I rewrote. Including Love Story, I'd Lie, Tim Mcgraw, and more!
1. Love Story

_**A/N: I LOVE THE SONG "LOVE STORY" BY TAYLOR SWIFT!!! So I couldn't resist typing this up. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the song "Love Story" belongs to Taylor Swift._**

We were both juniors when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashbacks starts  
I'm standing there  
In the drizzly Washington air.

I see the rain, see the green, the gray skies  
I see you glare at me with those black eyes  
I grew curious, of why you hated me

I didn't know what you truly were  
And you told me yourself, oh, "stay away,  
I'm dangerous to you  
So Bella please just go"  
But later you

Couldn't leave me all by myself and  
I too couldn't part with your heavenly touch and  
We were together, but I want forever  
It's a love story, so please just say yes.

So each night you'd sneak in my room  
Climbing the wall and through the window  
Then you'd watch, me as I slept soundly.

Cause you were my angel and I was your singer  
And you were dangerous and I should stay away  
But I can't do that, I have to stay by your side  
And soon you

Couldn't leave me all by myself and  
I too couldn't part with your heavenly touch and  
We were together, but I want forever  
It's a love story, so please just say yes.

But then you left me and said you didn't need me  
And soon I was shattered into a million pieces  
But then I saved you and we were together again  
It's a love story, so please just say yes.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you'll ever change your mind  
About my mortality  
Whether you'll change me or not  
And you said

"Bella I'll change you myself if you want  
But I have just one condition  
Marry me first and then we'll be together  
For all of eternity, for ever and ever."

A few months later he got me a ring  
The one that his own mother had worn and  
He knelt down and proposed to me and said  
"It's our love story so please just say yes."

We were both young when I first saw you.

**_A/N: What do you think? I changed it DRAMATICALLY because that's kind of the point. Anyway, this is my first attempt at rewriting lyrics. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!! Really, I'm running out of ideas for fanfics. I need IDEAS!!! Thanks!!!_**


	2. I'd Lie

_**A/N: Here's another song fic based on Taylor Swift's song "I'd Lie". This is from...oh, you'll figure it out.**_

**_Disclaimer: I paid someone to say this for me.  
Random person: lolgirl607/aileen/alien does not own Twilight and/or "I'd Lie". There, now you owe me 10 bucks  
Me: Fine fine -pulls out a ten- there you go._**

**_Enjoy!_**

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He says he's dangerous  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm worrying cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He touches me, I'd mentally faint  
That I know he loves me too.  
And..

I could tell you his favorite color's brown  
He loves to protect, born on the twentieth  
His family's beautiful, he has his mother's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd blush

He looks around the room  
Innocently knowing the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've been dazzled by him for so long?  
He sees everything crystal clear  
Every thought he could hear  
Except for my own thoughts about him and his beauty

I could tell you his favorite color's brown  
He loves to protect, born on the twentieth  
His family's beautiful, he has his mother's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd blush

He stands there then stays by my side  
My god I always say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd probably tell you but he can play piano  
I think he can see through  
everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my clothes  
And pray he'll change me

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's brown  
He loves to protect oh and loves me too  
His family's beautiful he has his mother's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd blush


	3. You Belong With Me

_**A/N: Ok, so I was like, "I should do another song fic wih one of Taylor's songs" so I went on azlyrics and looked at her songs. i clicked on "you belong with me" and read through it. i looked it up on youtube and listened to it. right after the chorus i was like, "JACOB, definately." so this was born. ENJOY!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. *sigh* I'm losing my sense of humor._**

You're at their house  
With your boyfriend  
He's upset  
That you want to  
Visit me instead  
He doesn't understand you  
Like I do.

I'm in my room  
It's a typical Friday night  
I'm thinking 'bout you and  
The leech you seem to like  
He left you all alone  
But you chose him.

He first saved you  
And I came second  
He has a Volvo  
And I drive a Volkswagon  
Thinking about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time

if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me.

Walking by the beach  
With you and your clumsiness  
I told you scary stories  
And native myths  
But I never thought  
That they'd come true  
And tear us apart.

And you would have to  
stay away for weeks  
And it had been torture to not  
See your blushing cheeks  
And you called a lot  
Asking if I was okay  
But I wasn't allowed  
To even say "Hey"

He could sparkle  
But I kept you warm  
He had left you  
And I helped heal you  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and realize  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time

if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
standing by and  
waiting at your window  
all this time  
how could you not know  
baby  
you belong with me  
you belong with me.

oh i remember  
When you always came  
Over to La Push  
I would always make you laugh  
When you were feeling hurt  
And I know all about you  
How you think and how you feel  
think i know where you belong  
think i know it's with me

can't you see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you see?  
you belong with me.

Standing by  
waiting at your window  
All this time  
How could you not know?  
baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

you belong with me

have you ever thought  
just maybe  
you belong with me?  
You belong with me.

**_A/N: Yay! I'm finished!!! Please listen to the actual song while reading 'cause it makes more sense. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanks!_**


	4. Tim McGraw

_**A/N: YAY!!! I finally got around to finding and rewriting a song for EDWARD!!!! So Enjoy!!!!**_

**_Disclaimer: I fired the person I hired to say this because he was demanding 100 dollars for saying it today. DO YOU THINK A CRAZY WRITER LIKE ME WOULD EVEN HAVE TWENTY??? EXACTLY! So I'll say it even if it hurts. It builds character. Anyway, I do not own Twiilight (Edward, Bella, etc.) or the song "Tim McGraw"._ TT_TT**

She noticed the way my topaz eyes  
changed black When I haven't hunted in a while  
I said: "Yes, that's true"  
Just a girl in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' hurt  
Everyday of the year.  
And I was right there beside her all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer's gone

But when I think of Bella Swan  
I think about her lullaby  
The one I sing to her all night long  
The moon like a spotlight in the sky  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little old quilt  
Think of you head on my chest  
And her little blue room  
When I think of Bella Swan  
I think of her life

When I left there were four months of tears  
And all that time I wasnt here  
To see my Bella like that  
But beneath some floorboards in her house  
Are the presents we had handed out  
During her eighteenth birthday  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe

When I think of Bella Swan  
I think about her lullaby  
The one I sing to her all night long  
The moon like a spotlight in the sky  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little old quilt  
Think of you head on my chest  
And her little blue room  
When I think of Bella Swan  
I think of her life

And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' by your side  
Thankful that you've saved me  
And the first thing that you'll hear from me is:

When I think of Bella Swan  
I think about your lullaby  
The one I sing to you all night long  
The moon like a spotlight in the sky  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little old quilt  
Think of your head on my chest  
And your little blue room  
When I think of Bella Swan  
I think of your life

She noticed the way my topaz eyes changed black  
When I haven't hunted in a while  
I said: "Yes, that's true"

**_A/N: YAHOOO!!!! I finished it! IN YOUR FACE EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!! You mocked me everyday thinking I wouldn't publish a rewritten Taylor Swift song for you but you're WRONG. Sure it took two Bella songs and one Jacob song, but I DID IT!!!! HA! How do you like them apples?  
Edward Cullen: I hate apples.  
Me: ... Well, you know what I mean!  
EC: I don't really care that you rewrote a song for me. I mean it's nice of you to do so, but it's not that necessary.  
Me: Well, nothing on fanfiction is NECESSARY, silly!  
EC: Good point.  
Me: Wait, that's it? No argument?  
EC: I have to get back to Bella before she goes crazy...  
Me: -raises eyebrow-  
EC: Ok, more crazy. And by the way, I didn't really mock you, that was all in your head. -leaves-  
Me: ...Whatever. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	5. Fearless

_**A/N: Hey! A little thank you to all of those who read my song, "I'm Yours" and reviewed. Thanks so much!!!**_

So this is Edward's version of "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fearless or Twilight blah blah blah..._**

There's something 'bout the way  
You smile lights up your face  
There's a blush on your cheeks  
And a sparkle in your eyes  
You already know that I will always love you  
Forever and always, yeah

I'm driving down the road  
Watching you beside me  
With those big brown eyes  
Staring into my own  
You think you're just plain  
But I see you differently  
I see you as beautiful  
But fragile

I don't know why I can control myself  
When your blood sings sweetly to me  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
With me you'll always be safe to me

So love understand  
When I say I can't  
Change you into what I am  
No matter how you plea  
Even if there's a possibility  
That afterwards there is a chance  
Of us both living happily, forever

I don't know why I can control myself  
When your blood sings sweetly to me  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
With me you'll always be safe to me

I stand with you in my bedroom  
You're wondering what we're doing here and  
I knelt to one knee and pulled out a ring  
And you blushed and you smiled and you said  
yes to me

I don't know why I can control myself  
When your blood sings sweetly to me  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
With me you'll always be safe to me

I don't know why I can control myself  
When your blood sings sweetly to me  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
With me you'll always be safe to me

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!!! Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you'll review this one too!!! Thanks ya'll!_**


	6. Crazier

_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a result from the poll. I know, it was two to one for Our Song than Other, which is "Crazier" so far. I looked over both songs and found that "Crazier" was easier to do since "Our Song" has been done by so many people and it's hard to do something that's unique. So here is "Crazier" in Edward's point of view. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or "Crazier". Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and "Crazier" is Taylor Swift's.**_

I'd never felt this before  
But I'll let it flow  
Through my dead heart and my lost soul  
Your mind is hard to read  
But that's what I need  
A break from selfish thoughts  
I was trying to live but I stumbled in the dark  
But you came along and you changed everything

You help me feel the warmth  
I've never felt before  
You made me crazier, crazier  
You helped me find the correct path  
When I was lost and alone  
You made me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made your own way  
Into my heart where you will stay  
By my side you smile that lights up your face  
And makes living worth the while  
You light up the sky in a streak of light  
And melted the ice that was hidden inside

You help me feel the warmth  
I've never felt before  
You made me crazier, crazier  
You helped me find the correct path  
When I was lost and alone  
You made me crazier, crazier, crazier

Love, you are what living is for !  
I don't want to run anymore

You help me feel the warmth  
I've never felt before  
You made me crazier, crazier  
You helped me find the correct path  
When I was lost and alone  
You made me crazier, crazier, crazier


End file.
